Crimson Guardian
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Padmé has survived Mustafar and has hidden herself in the place one would least expect it, the Emperor’s Crimson Guard! Sent aboard the second Death Star, paths converge and secrets are revealed…
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Guardian**

_Padmé has __survived Mustafar __and has hidden herself in the place one would least expect it, the Emperor's Crimson Guard! __Sent aboard the second Death Star, paths converge and secrets are revealed…_

**Chapter One**

Padme stood on the surface of the desolate plant of Yinchorr, staring out at the bleak emptiness.

_It's empty and barren, like my heart, _Padmé thought, _all my life is gone now, the Republic is no more, and Anakin Skywalker is buried deep inside the monstrosity known as Darth Vad__er. I have nothing to live for__, except __revenge against Palpatine._

After her children were born, she had gone into hiding, learning how to conceal her Force Signature from everyone from Obi-Wan, including Vader and the Emperor. Instead of cowering in hiding, Padmé decided to do something completely unconventional and hide in plain sight, where no one would ever think to look for her. She spent months fabricating a false identity for herself, amassing a fortune in "illegal" trade deals with the newly–formed Rebel Alliance, aiding them in small financial endeavors that helped provide them with ships and weapons.

Padmé established an alter ego of "Cordé Starkiller" for herself. She claimed to be from Dantooine and ran a small junkyard for used ship parts on the planet. A tribute to her "dead" husband's origins; It brought up a twinge of guilt every now and then, but she buried it. After several years her business was becoming more successful and attracting more attention than she wanted, she decided to sell it and enlist in the Imperial Academy, in order to sabotage the Empire from within rather than openly join the Rebellion where her identity might be exposed, sending Vader across the Galaxy to find her.

It took a great deal of bribing but she managed to enlist in the Imperial Academy. Hiding in plain sight was much better than trying to stay concealed forever, if she hid, Vader would no doubt suspect she was hiding, if he ever thought about her at all. She paid attention to the HoloNet and she knew that Vader was "wiping out the treacherous Jedi from the face of the Galaxy." No doubt, Palpatine had sent him on these missions to keep him from reflecting on the past. To keep him from thinking about her and the child he thought he lost.

Day after day, Jedi after Jedi fell before Vader's unquenchable wrath, and Padmé knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. She had begged him to run away with her so they could raise their child, now known to her as the twins, Luke and Leia. He had not listened to her then, and he wouldn't listen to her even if she contacted him. The fact that she lived would not turn him back to the Light Side of the Force so easily. He would just try to convince her to join him which she would never do.

"No, I must fight my own battles, I can't turn him back, he wouldn't listen to me," Padmé said to herself.

"Cordé" a voice said behind her asked. "Did you say something?"

She turned to the elderly man beside her. "No, Master Kennede, I was just...thinking."

"So tell me, how does a _woman, _of all people, end up on Yinchorr among the Emperor's Elite Crimson Guards in training?" Master Kennede asked.

"I joined the Academy some years ago and did so well I was assigned to a squad of Stormtroopers on Naboo," she replied. Ved Kennede did not suspect her to have any connection there, the Imperials had checked her background and she had come up "clean" of any connections to the Rebel Alliance.

"For a woman to be in the Imperial Academy at all must mean you are well connected, within the infrastructure of the Empire." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Padmé nearly winced, but suppressed the reflex. "Women are not permitted to join unless they have a special privilege or a sponsor."

"I make my own way in the world, that's what got me here," Padmé said quietly.

"And yet, you sacrifice everything to become the best-of-the-best, a Crimson Guard, a Loyal Servant to the Emperor himself."

"My reasons for joining the Crimson Guard are my own," Padmé said. _If I can fight from within the Empire, I will atone for my role in its rise._

"I heard that the Stormtroopers were nearly wiped out by a squad of Rebels there, you must have been very resourceful."

Indeed, she had been resourceful; she had made sure that none of the Troopers in her squadron survived the invasion of her home planet. She could not shoot them in the back herself but she had rigged thermal detonators to explode inside the building they were invading so that they would all die, she had "escaped" and informed her superiors of the "slaughter" of her fellow troops and they had believed it. After several missions, some she sabotaged, other times, she made sure that information the Imperials needed suddenly "disappeared" with the blame falling on the scout trooper who had "mysteriously" lost the whereabouts of the information. Later, she had been promoted and had been given an invitation by the Emperor himself to come to Yinchorr to train in the Crimson Guard.

She had practiced concealing her Force Signature so often that she was no longer afraid of looking the Emperor in the face or Vader for that matter. They were no longer concerned about "Padmé Amidala" anymore; she was dead to both of them. And in her own mind she had died with Anakin on Mustafar, in another lifetime, ages and ages ago when they were together.

She had discovered that when one was consumed by the Dark Side, they would not permit themselves to tap into the Light; she had no bond with "Darth Vader" so he could not sense her, her bond with Anakin Skywalker, and he was dead and gone.

"Your training begins tomorrow, Starkiller," Master Kennede said, "good luck."

Padmé watched Master Kennede leave and said to herself, "There is no such thing as luck."

* * *

_Six Months Later…_

"Cordé Starkiller" had progressed in her training, so much so that Master Kennede was sure she was ready for her final test.

"Trust me, Cordé, you are ready for your last test, the Emperor himself is coming for a demonstration, perhaps you will be chosen to fight for him."

"I do not think my skills are worthy of his notice," Padmé said. "I am not the best student here. Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax have much more skill than I do. They are young, I am old."

"You are not old, Cordé," Master Kennede laughed. "You are 40, 45, at least?"

"I may not be old, in sense of age," Padmé said quietly, "but I _feel_ old."

"Oh, I see," Master Kennede said, "now pay attention to the duel on the Squall that you might learn more."

"Yes, Master Kennede," Padmé said, subdued. She watched Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax duel each other on the Squall.

All the members of the in-training Crimson Guard who were at Yinchorr stood around the metal arena known as the Squall. It was made of durasteel and was shaped like a large circular platform, like Naboo's power generators where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had fought Darth Maul. Except the Squall was shaped like a giant metal wheel with a small platform in the center.

Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax held two short Vibroblades in each hand as they battled each other ferociously. Trained in the deadly art of Echani they dueled using the best of their abilities. And the training on Yinchorr was not easy, many students died on the Squall and Padmé had once heard a statistic that said only 4 percent of all the inductees of the Squall survived to become members of the Emperor's Crimson Guard. She intended to be in that 4 percent, she killed some of them, only the ones she knew were fanatically loyal to Palpatine. She made sure the Emperor wasn't going to be surrounded by fanatical followers if she could help it. The other trainees however, thought she was just doing it to be ambitious, to prove herself to the Emperor.

Padmé's only intention however was to destroy as many of these would-be fanatics as she could, some she knew she could not kill, for they had more skill than she did, Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax were two of those people. She disliked Carnor Jax, she thought he was too ambitious, he could be trouble if the Emperor ever died, which right now, seemed unlikely that he was going to do that anytime soon.

Kir Kanos however, was a different story, he had a sense of honor and nobility about him, unlike many other imperials Padmé knew. Had he been found in the days of the Republic he would have worn the blue robes of the Senate Guard, which was replaced by the Red Guard, which became known as the Crimson Guard when Palpatine declared himself Emperor. Kir Kanos was a good man, despite his loyalty to Palpatine.

Padmé watched as Carnor Jax blocked Kir Kanos' viscous blow with his two Vibroblades, Jax somersaulted over Kanos as he brought his blades sweeping toward him. Landing on his feet, he executed a hard kick in the back, sending Kanos flying across the platform on the Squall. Jax brought his blade down to Kanos' throat.

"I submit. You win the match," Kanos admitted, defeated.

Carnor Jax reached out his hand and helped Kanos to his feet. "Face it Kir Kanos—in the Squall I _always _win."

"It's a big Galaxy, Carnor Jax, on the Squall exists only hear on Yinchorr." Kir Kano looked up as an Imperial Shuttle landed on the planet's surface near the Squall.

"Perhaps, but—" Carnor Jax's thought was interrupted as Crimson Guard exited the Imperial Shuttle.

"The Imperial Guard!" Kanos exclaimed. The demonstration was today, how could he have forgotten?

"Palpatine!" one of them exclaimed, they were in awe of his presence, Padmé was not, she was going to watch and see what happened, and she had heard rumors about what occurred in these "demonstrations" before. Someone was going to die, and she hoped he wouldn't sense her alive and well and pick her to fight another student.

All the inductees bowed before the Emperor. Even Padmé, she could not draw attention to herself. _Forgive me, Obi-Wan, _she thought. The Emperor could not feel her presence in the Force, and if he did she knew she was doomed, fortunately, his attention was not focused on her; he was speaking to Kir Kanos.

"Your Excellency," Kir Kanos said respectfully.

"Please," the Emperor said, hissing the word like a dying animal. "Rise." They did as they were told.

"I would speak with those who have given up so much out of loyalty to me. You honor me with your sacrifice."

He turned his penetrating gaze upon the inductees, fleetingly glancing at Padmé. He let his gaze fall upon Kanos and said to him, "you, my son…I know your life here cannot be easy, and your training is exceedingly difficult—"

"—Yes, Sire, but it prepares me for a life of service to my Emperor," Kir Kanos said respectfully.

"What is your name?" Palpatine asked.

"Kir Kanos, Your Excellency," Kanos replied.

The Emperor held Kanos' gaze for a moment and Padmé wondered what was going through the young man's mind. He truly believed in what the Empire stood for, and for that, Padmé pitied him. He would have been a better man under the Republic, but those days were gone now.

Then, she heard it, the hissing inhale and exhale of mechanical breathing that was so feared throughout the galaxy. She saw him walking down the ramp and walked down toward him. Vader knelt before the Emperor.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Palpatine said, "You've arrived for the demonstration."

"As you requested, Master," Vader replied.

"Proceed," the Emperor said. Vader rose to his feet and looked at the trainees.

"Who is your best student?" Vader asked.

Master Kennede stood before Vader in full uniform. "Burr Danid is the best among us, though Carnor Jax and Kir Kanos are quite adept—"

"Danid, step forward," Vader ordered. The young boy did so.

Vader stepped onto the Squall. "Come, step onto the Squall with me." Danid complied. Vader held two sheathed double-bladed Vibroblades in his hands. He tossed one to Danid.

"Attack me," Vader commanded. "Hold nothing back."

Danid caught the blade and looked at the Emperor.

"Do your duty, my son," the Emperor said, gesturing at him. Danid did as he was told, he attacked Darth Vader.

Blades clashed as the Sith Lord blocked the blow. Burr Danid's attacks and defense were flawless in the eyes of Master Kennede, but Padmé knew that just because you were "flawless" in training combat here did not mean you were ready to battle the likes of Darth Vader. Padmé knew Anakin had been a deadly warrior, but as Vader he was ruthless, she watched as Vader avoided the blow and slammed his booted foot into Danid's stomach. Grunting in pain, the boy dropped the Vibroblade.

Darth Vader slammed one end of the Vibroblade against the Squall, gripping the handle; he used it to swing his legs around into Burr Danid's head, causing him to drop his weapon. Danid quickly reached for his weapon but Vader slashed down and cut off his hand.

"AHH!" Burr Danid's scream echoed off the cliffs and the bottomless abyss beneath the Squall. He clutched his mutilated fist in agony. Padmé could see the blood, his muscle and even bone as the boy looked up at Vader, hoping for mercy. Padmé knew there would be none for him.

Darth Vader slammed his booted foot into Danid's chest, sending him falling into the bottomless abyss of the Squall as the other students tried, some unsuccessfully to conceal their horror.

Darth Vader turned to face the rest of the trainees. "If _he _was your _best_, you are not yet fit to serve the Emperor." He walked over and stood by his Master's side. "Return to your studies. You have much to learn."

Padmé could see the horror in Kir Kanos' eyes. She wondered if he'd be okay. She would speak to him later.

Vader, Palpatine and the Crimson Guardsmen turned on their heel and went back to their shuttle and blasted up into space.

Padmé found Kir Kanos standing in his small barracks. "Kir? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Hello, Cordé," he greeted. "I saw you at the demonstration."

"I could say the same for you. You must feel honored that Master Kennede said that you were one of his best students."

"Yes, but that's not what's bothering me," Kir said quietly.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"Lord Vader; took down our best student as if he were a child. It was as if he knew nothing at all about combat."

"Yes, Vader is skilled. He is strong enough to serve his Emperor," she said, mouthing the propaganda that was constantly uttered by Master Kennede day after day, though she herself did not believe it, but she played the actress and pretended to.

"You don't believe in the Emperor's ideals, do you?" Kir Kanos asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe in," Padmé said. "I have personal reasons for joining the Crimson Guard, and they are not for you to know. Some things I keep to myself."

"Are you saying that you're a Rebel?" Kir Kanos demanded.

"No, I am not a Rebel, it would be too dangerous for me to join the Rebellion, no, and I abandoned those ideals a long time ago."

"You believed in the ideals of the Old Republic?" Kir Kanos asked. This could be dangerous. She could betray them.

"As you can see Kanos, the Republic is dead," Padmé said icily. "My beliefs mean nothing! Don't bring up this subject with me; there is no use in talking about what is past."

"I am just being wary that's all," Kir Kanos said. "I'm sorry if I've offended you. There are traitors everywhere."

"I have never betrayed anyone," Padmé said firmly.

"I believe you," Kir Kano said. "Why do you care about me? Such emotion is unfitting for a servant of the Emperor."

"You remind me of my husband, he was very much like you," she said.

"Did he die?" Kir asked.

"No," she said. "He lives, but he left me long ago."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," Kir Kanos said.

"Come, let's go to the Squall, let us practice so that we may forget our troubles, besides, you must be bored dueling Carnor Jax all day."

Kir Kanos laughed. "You have a strange sense of humor, Cordé. A duel will be good for us."

They both stepped out onto the Squall and unsheathed their double-bladed Vibroblades.

Extending her blade, Padmé attacked Kir Kanos. Slashing the blade, she met his parry as he whirled around, swinging the weapon at her. She jumped over it, landing on her feet she kicked out.

Kir Kanos had learned from his previous duel and avoided the blow. He slammed his blade down and Padmé blocked it using the Vibroblade handle.

"Perfectly executed, you might actually pass the final test," Kir Kanos commented, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"So I have heard from master Kennede," she replied. "I hope you pass the final test, too."

"Let's hope I don't have to fight you to do it," he said. He slashed at her; she jumped back and smiled underneath her helmet. He was good; she just wished she had met him under different circumstances. She was fond of him, but it wasn't a romantic feeling, it was more of a mother/son relationship. He was like the son she couldn't have. Luke would be safer if he didn't know she was still alive, she hoped one day she would be able to meet him in person.

He somersaulted over Padmé and slammed his blade against hers. Sparks flew as he butted the handle into Padmé's chin. She staggered back and he held the blade to her throat.

"You are skilled," Kanos said, he admired her. She was a strong warrior. He wondered where she had gotten such strength.

"So are you, Kir Kanos," Padmé tried not to smile; too much emotion in a place devoid of emotion was a dangerous thing. "I hope, after this is over that our paths will cross again."

She left the Squall and headed back to her barracks. To her surprise, Master Kennede was waiting for her.

"Master Kennede, why are you here? Is something wrong?" she asked, surprised, she hoped Kanos hadn't told him about her comments concerning the Old Republic and the Rebellion.

"No, you are to face your final test," Ved Kennede said proudly.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. "None of the other students know what the final test is, so why tell me what's going to happen?"

"I'm having you moved to another Squadron. You are excelling much faster than I anticipated."

"But I am nowhere as good as Kir Kanos or Carnor Jax—" Padmé protested.

"That doesn't matter, I feel you are ready to serve the Emperor," Ved Kennede said. "You will face Chik Apla in lone combat. Only then will you be ready to serve the Emperor."

"I…am honored you wished to inform me," Padmé said.

Now she would have to fight Chik Apla in one-on-one melee combat in front of the man she hated and the shadow of the man she once loved. How was she supposed to survive that?

"When is he coming?" Padmé asked.

"Vader and the Emperor?" Ved frowned. "Tomorrow."

Only one night to steel her mind and soul for her final test, only one night to prepare herself for the battle that could make or break the charade she had lived in for five years. She would pass Palpatine's test, but she would not cower to his idiotic ideals and the madness of his dark reign of terror. She would look him in the face and survive, and he would not recognize her.

She made her way back to her barracks and began to mentally prepare herself for the final test. She raised up mental shields around her precious memories of Anakin and the memories of her children and her true identity. She had become adept at hiding her thoughts from Force Adepts or would-be Sith, she would be fully prepared for her confrontation tomorrow.

"Listen to me, Cordé Starkiller and Chik Apla," Master Ved Kennede said. "You have passed tests that would have destroyed others and have learned your strengths and weaknesses from your partner. By observing your partner's strengths and weaknesses you have mastered your own. Your final test shall be conducted by the Emperor himself. When that door opens, you will go before the Emperor and be tested, when you come out, you will live the rest of your lives in his service."

Master Kennede turned and left them. They stood alone together, waiting for whatever would happen. Padmé felt a horrible feeling come over her, like something terrible was going to happen.

"No matter what happens in that room, Cordé I am glad to have fought beside you," Chik Apla said quietly.

"And I want you to know that I'm sorry for anything that I might do to you in that room," Padmé said, she'd heard rumors that there was a reason 4 percent of the inductees on Yinchorr passed the final test, and she dreaded it.

"Rely on your training, Cordé," Chik said calmly. The door opened. They walked inside.

Padmé could hear her footsteps echoing off the walls, it was an eerie feeling. The barriers around her memories were in place and she was mentally prepared for whatever was to come.

The Emperor was staring at them through a simulator that covered his entire head. "I have heard only good reports about your training. Such sacrifice and loyalty honor me. Please, rise."

"The Emperor has three openings. The one individual who passes this test will become part of the Emperor's Guardsman," Vader said, he held out two double-bladed Vibroblades to them.

"Fight for me," the Emperor ordered.

Padmé struggled to keep her emotions in check. So this was how she would join the Crimson Guard, a baptism in blood.

She gave up on thinking and struck. Her heart begged her friend's forgiveness as she shielded her thoughts from Vader and the Emperor. She let her training take over as she struck at her dueling partner.

Whirling around, she jabbed at Chik Apla as he blocked the blow. She slashed at him, wielding her weapon with deadly ease that frightened her to her core, but it was a fight or die situation, and she wouldn't allow herself to die. She blocked his next blow with the handle of her Vibroblade, and slammed her fist into the side of his head. Padmé decided if she had to murder her friend, she would give him a quick and painless death, she thrust the blade straight through his heart; he was dead before he hit the floor.

She saw the shock in his eyes for just a second, and then he was gone. Padmé thought he was begging her for help in that last glance, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She would mourn his loss in private after Vader and the Emperor were gone.

"You have passed your final test," the Emperor congratulated. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You will serve your Emperor well. He sat back on his throne and said, "Bring in the other recruits."

Padmé watched in horror as Carnor Jax struck down Alum Frost without a thought. The Emperor beamed with pride, giving him the same look he had given her. Carnor Jax joined her.

Padmé saw Lemmet Tauk and Kir Kanos walked in. She saw the wide-eyed look on Kanos' face when he spotted the blood on the floor. The Emperor repeated the same speech he had given her about their loyalty and sacrifice. She saw the hesitation in Kanos' eyes and Vader noticed it too.

Vader began to clench his fist as if to Force Choke the both of them. "Obey your Emperor!" his voice boomed commandingly.

"Tauk…" Kanos whispered.

"Kanos…" Lemmet Tauk replied. Padmé saw the sweat dripping down his forehead.

Blades clashed before either could think. Kanos blocked his friend's Vibroblade as he attacked ferociously. He blocked another strike with the handle of his blade, wielding it like a quarter staff. He kicked Lemmet back, thrusting the blade through his stomach.

Kanos was horrified by what he had done and stared at his dead friend as he fell down dead on the floor. While Padmé managed to conceal her horror, Kanos did not.

Palpatine placed his hands on Kanos' shoulders and said the fateful words, "You will serve your Emperor well."

Turning, he walked away with the rest of his Guardsmen.

Kanos quietly knelt down in front of his dead friend, reaching out, he quietly hut his friend's horror-filled, lifeless eyes.

Tauk...I—I'm sorry," Kanos said quietly. Vader was about to leave the room when he heard him. Padmé watched the hulking monster turn and look at him.

"You no longer have the right to be sorry," Vader said harshly. "From this moment, you belong to the Emperor—his every whim, your command. It is not for you to question or regret the results of those commands. You have grown strong, Kir Kanos. You will indeed serve the Emperor well."

Kir and Padmé both saw Vader going for his lightsaber. Knowing that her friend could be killed, she knew all she could do was watch.

"Defend yourself," Vader ordered. Kanos managed to grab his weapon as he tried to strike Vader. It was futile however, as the Sith Lord slashed a large gash on the front of his helmet searing the flesh on the front of his face.

"Always remember that you are weak before the power of the Dark Side," Vader said as he walked out of the room. Padmé waited until Vader and Jax were gone from the room before she moved toward Kir Kanos. She was going to help him, he deserved a little compassion, and she knew it would probably be the last time she saw her friend, considering that all the recruits were spread throughout the Empire.

"Kanos are you all right?" she asked hesitantly. "I'll get you some bacta."

"Why—why are you helping me?" he asked, staring at her through pain-filled eyes.

"You need medical attention," she said, helping him to his feet. She helped him out the door, making sure no one would see her. She was helping him because she knew she might never see him again, and because he was one of the few Imperials she had ever called a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pacing up and down the bridge of the Star Destroyer the _Tyrant_, awaiting her new assignment, she was growing impatient. She had heard the terrifying news that the horrible super-weapon the dreaded Death Star was being rebuilt near the moon of Endor. Captain Lennox had informed her squadron that they were assigned to the second Death Star.

Padmé was not particularly thrilled about going to the Death Star where the slimy, decrepit monster they called the Emperor was going to be, nor did she feel any better about being near what was left of her husband either.

She stalked the bridge of the Star Destroyer, impatiently waiting to arrive at the Death Star.

Padmé heard whispers among her fellow Guardsmen as they stood off to the side of the bridge.

"Isn't she a woman?" one of them, a man named Grodin Tierce whispered.

"Heard she was in the Academy for five years, I wonder what she did before that." Guardsman 22716 said aloud. He wasn't one to talk much but she had even piqued his curiosity.

"I heard she's from Dantooine, had some kind of junk shop I heard," Grodin said. "Has anyone ever seen her face? I heard she never takes the helmet off."

"If she never takes it off then how does she eat anything?" Guard 22716 asked.

"Maybe she's like Darth Vader, he can't eat any solid food, so I've heard, and nobody's ever seen him take off that breath mask of his either," Grodin said. "She acts like him, strangely enough."

"She does not," Guard 22716 retorted. "Cordé doesn't use Vader's so-called magical "Force" to make people die from invisible strangulation."

Padmé visibly shuddered at the mention of Vader's casual use of the "Force Choke" as it was called by the Jedi and Sith. She herself had experienced it first hand when Anakin/Vader had become angry with her after he thought she had brought Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill him.

She had tried to explain that she didn't know he had hid aboard her ship when she felt the Force slowly crush her larynx. Obi-Wan had managed to distract Vader enough so he released to grip on her throat before she had completely suffocated.

Regaining consciousness, she had been taken to Polis Massa where she had given birth to her twins, Luke and Leia. Slipping into a deep coma, she had nearly died; the only thing that kept her alive was her sheer willpower to not give up on Anakin and her children. Waking, she had learned from Obi-Wan that he and Yoda would go into exile and that her twins had been separated in order to keep them safe. Obi-Wan and Yoda told her they would have to stage her funeral because it would be better for her to be "dead" to the Emperor than to be discovered and executed. The rumor already circulated that she was dead, and they decided it would be better to play it safe and lay low than to debunk the rumor and risk certain death. Reluctantly, she agreed, little did she know how this would devastate what was left of Anakin Skywalker and unleash the terror known as Darth Vader.

_Padmé decided she would go somewhere where Vader would never think to look for her, somewhere obscure, beneath the Empire's notice. She had __sold her shop on Dantooine and was searching for a new place to live. She __heard about a small little planet called Phaeda, __an insignificant planet in the grand scheme of things, unimportant strategically and commercially for the Empire, it was a __perfect place__ to hide until she felt it was time for her to start fighting._

_Disembarking off the transport vessel she made her way toward the Imperial Officer as __he was checking identification d__atapads. _

_"Halt!" he said as he stopped her._

_"Show you identification and state your business," the officer said. Oh how Padmé wished she could use the Force to pull off a Jedi Mind Trick. It would be very useful right now. But there __were always alternatives__ to the Force which she had at her disposal. She handed him a datapad with a __false panel that held an amount of Imperial Credits inside. Just enough to bribe her way into Phaeda__, and that would help her start her new life_

_"I am a traveler looking for a new place to live, as for my __identification__…you will see that everything is in order," she said. He found the hidden __compartment with the credits inside and took them. He emptied them into his hand._

_"Go about your business," the officer said, waving her through._

_Buying a __s__mall house for herself and installed a secret hideaway under the floor where she could keep her secret possessions from her former life as Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker. _

_Padmé kept few possessions, her blaster pistols from the Battle of Naboo and the Battle of Geonosis, along with Anakin's Padawan braid and the Japor Pendant he gave her as a boy were the only things she took with her after Obi-Wan and Yoda put her into a Force Trance so they could stage her funeral without having Vader or the Emperor se__nse her presence in the Force. They had informed her family that she was alive and that she would have to go into hiding after the funeral procession, once all the mourners had left. A__ day later, Obi-Wan helped smuggle her out of the Naboo System and she then departed for __Dantooine, where she lived for five years and owned the junk shop, after selling the successful business, she departed for Phaeda_

_Padmé found that there were very little jobs to be found on Phaeda unless you were a criminal of some kind. __She became a bartender__ at the local tapcafé__ so she could keep track of what was going on in the galaxy without drawing too much attention to herself. The Imperial HoloNet was nothing but propaganda and lies, glorifying Palpatine, Vader and the Empire. She just ignored it and preferred to listen to smugglers' tales and the talk of the local Imperial garrison that had arrived there._

_She had lived in P__haeda for __13__ years, doing small things to help the Alliance to Restore the Republic, not using her current alias, but under another name, she had given the Rebels some information every once and awhile, but only if it was really important._

_P__admé saw a __Corellian__ smuggler saunter into her tapcafé, a swagger in his step and a cocky smirk on his face. With him was a Wookie, she had to wonder how the Wookie managed to escape the Empire's enslavement of __the__ species. _

_"Can I get you something, sir?" she asked. _

_"Some Jawa __Juice__ thanks," the smuggler replied. _

_"What's your name, mister, I think I've seen you before," Padmé said. The man _did _look familiar to her. _

_"Han Solo," the man said._

_"Ah, Solo, the same Han Solo who made the Kessel Run in less than __12 __parsecs?" Padmé asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, ma'am," Solo said, winking. Padmé nearly laughed. He was like Anakin, so much that it brought up all the painful memories she had buried away, but she hid it well, adopting the senatorial poker face she had used quite often during her political career._

_"Who are you?" Padmé asked, glancing at Chewbacca._

_"Chewbacca," the Wookie replied in his native tongue._

_"It's nice to meet you, Chewbacca," Padmé said, smiling. _

_"Well, it is nice to meet, you Captain Solo, enjoy your drink, and here's one for your co-pilot, Chewbacca, isn't it? Don't worry, this is on the house," she said, returning to the barstool. _

Padmé smiled fondly at the memory from Phaeda, she had heard that Han Solo was a General in the Rebel Alliance and rumors flew that he was in a relationship with Princess Leia of Alderaan, her daughter.

She was happy for the first time in months. She was actually grateful to be sent to the Second Death Star, she had heard that the Rebels had stolen the plans to the seemingly incomplete space station; she had a feeling that the Empire's time was over and that the Republic would return. She hoped she would survive the battle she knew was fast approaching. She also hoped she could reclaim her family in the process, too.

Padmé turned her attention back to the whispers of her fellow Guardsmen.

"So, have any of you ever seen her face?" Grodin asked Guard 22716.

"No, but I heard Kir Kanos has," Guard 22716 said. "He said she's beautiful."

"I'm surprised she hasn't married some Imperial officer by now, there are plenty of men around here."

"She's not interested in being married, too bad, it's such a shame," Grodin said quietly.

"Whoever marries her would be one lucky fellow," Guard 22716 laughed.

"I don't get why you keep comparing her to Vader, Grodin," Guard 22716 said. "She's not like him, not that I'm saying anything against Lord Vader, but the comparison is…odd."

"I suppose it's because she's pacing up and down the bridge, Vader tends to do that a lot. You heard he's been acting differently, haven't you?" Grodin said.

"Ever since he discovered that Skywalker boy blew up the Death Star, Lord Vader has been obsessed with catching him," Guard 22716 said. "It doesn't make sense; he's just a Rebel, nothing more."

"I heard the Skywalker boy is a Jedi, do you think it's true?" Grodin asked.

"Nah, Lord Vader destroyed all the Jedi, there aren't any left," Guard 22716 replied.

"Then where do you think the obsession comes from?" Grodin frowned. "It doesn't make sense, if Skywalker isn't a Jedi why would Lord Vader obsess with finding him?"

"Who am I to question the intentions of Lord Vader?" Guard 22716 asked.

Padmé saw Captain Lennox approach the bridge.

"We're approaching the second Death Star now," he said. "Are the Emperor's Guardsmen all here?"

He looked at the squadron of guardsmen and nodded. "I see, once we are onboard, you will wait for the Emperor's arrival, Lord Vader himself will be there and then we will see that the Death Star is completed on schedule."

Padmé had heard disturbing rumors that the Death Star was indeed operational, although, it would never be said so publicly. She had a feeling Emperor Palpatine was hiding this so he could lure the Rebel Alliance into a trap. She hoped it wasn't true, although in her heart she knew she had heard right. _Be safe, my dear Luke, don't fall into evil like your father…_

"This is the Star Destroyer, _Tyrant _requesting permission to land," Captain Lennox said as a figure appeared on the front screen. "Transmitting clearance code."

"Permission granted," an officer replied. "Star Destroyer T_yrant, _send your Squadron of Guardsmen aboard."

The Imperial shuttle dropped down from the bottom of the Star Destroyer and onto the landing platform. Moff Jerjerrod was there to greet them as they disembarked.

"You will await the Emperor's arrival and then go to your duties. Cordé Starkiller and Myn Kyneugh, you both have been granted a special honor, you both are appointed to watch over the Emperor himself. You will escort guests up to his tower where he will meet with them, do you understand?" Moff Jerjerrod asked tersely.

"Yes sir," they both replied. They headed out to the landing platform, awaiting the Emperor's arrival.

Padmé felt the nervousness rising inside her as she forced herself to remain calm. She had to prepare herself and be ready to constantly be in the presence of the man who had stolen away her husband and twisted him into a cold, uncaring shell of a man. She had to be strong, for herself, for Luke.

Padmé took her place in the line and waited for what seemed like a lifetime until she caught sight of an Imperial Shuttle land inside the docking bay. It was the Emperor's shuttle. Palpatine had arrived. She saw Darth Vader and Moff Jerjerrod make their way down the rows of Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers to greet the Emperor.

The shuttle's ramp lowered and Darth Vader knelt before his Master as Palpatine disembarked. Palpatine looked much older and uglier than Padmé remembered. She had a feeling it was because of his use of the Dark Side of the Force. He leaned on a gnarled cane as he hobbled toward Lord Vader.

"Rise, my friend," Palpatine greeted, gesturing to his apprentice, Vader obeyed and rose to his feet. They began making their way to the other end of the hanger. Padmé watched them pass by her without a word. She had held up pretty well considering the fact that the two people who could expose her identity had walked right by her without a second thought.

_But how long will it last? _Padmé asked. _How long will I be able to keep up this __charade?__ Yinchorr was easy, I was only in their presence for a few minutes, how will I be able to do this for…who knows how long I'll be here?_

Padmé put the thought out of her mind. She knew that She knew that Vader and Palpatine could read thoughts. This wasn't the place for her to think such things. It could mean her death if she let her guard down. She was secretly relieved when Palpatine took no notice of her and continued his conversation with Lord Vader.

'The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Vader said solemnly.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker," Palpatine said, walking steadily across the room. He had great aspirations for Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker's son.

He had been delighted when Anakin had revealed to him how he had slaughtered the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine; he had taken his first small steps toward the Dark Side. He had purposely requested that Obi-Wan and Anakin be assigned to protect Senator Padmé Amidala after he had informed Nute Gunray of his plans to have the Senator assassinated. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation eagerly agreed, wanting revenge for his humiliation at the Battle of Naboo.

Palpatine had hoped that Anakin's inner turmoil and feelings for the beautiful Senator would confuse him and drive him away from Obi-Wan so that he could influence young Skywalker and put him on a steady path toward the Dark Side.

He was even more pleased when he discovered that Skywalker was truly "in love" with Senator Amidala. Palpatine despised such pitiful, base human emotions but knew they could be useful and manipulated for his own purposes. And when Anakin had confided in him that they had secretly married after he had escorted her home to Naboo after the Battle of Geonosis, Palpatine had decided that it would be best for the assassination attempts on his colleague to stop, she would be more useful to him alive.

When Anakin found out Padmé had become pregnant and that he had dreams about her dying in childbirth, Palpatine began to plant seeds of doubt in the young Jedi's mind about the Council and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He plant the idea in Anakin's head that the Dark Side of the Force could save Padmé from death and when Master Mace Windu arrived at Palpatine's office to arrest him for his deeds as a Sith Lord, Anakin had intervened and "saved" Palpatine by cutting off the Council member's hand, allowing Palpatine to kill off the Jedi Master using Force Lightening to throw him out the window.

Anakin had pledged himself to Palpatine, eagerly embracing the Dark Side so he could save Padmé from dying in childbirth. Palpatine then ordered him to destroy the Jedi at the Temple and Vader had eagerly done so. Such a wonderful puppet, he hadn't even considered if Palpatine was lying about wanting to help him save Padmé. Palpatine was indeed looking for a way to cheat death, but a way for himself, not for Anakin or Padmé or anyone else.

And then, Mustafar happened, after Palpatine had ordered Anakin to destroy Nute Gunray and the Separatists, Obi-Wan and Padmé had arrived and tried to convince Anakin that what he was doing was madness, they had wanted him to give up the Dark Side, but Anakin had refused and in his anger, he Force Choked his own wife.

Obi-Wan intervened and the ensuing duel broke out that would result in Anakin's horrific injuries which required the life support suit and the breath mask. Palpatine could have cloned Anakin or had the Cloners on Kamino regenerate his arms and legs, but he decided that the suit was the perfect tool to keep his puppet on a string. It would be pure agony, having mechanical arms and legs, being only half a man. The weight of the suit was horrible enough and the alarms that would blare every so often would be enough to punish anyone. Knowing that his apprentice was in constant pain was good enough to keep him under control.

The discovery of Luke Skywalker had made him worry that the Chosen One might resurface, but Palpatine had made sure that Vader destroyed whatever was left of Anakin Skywalker by telling him that in his anger, he had killed Padmé. That was the nail in the coffin that caused Vader to completely embrace the Dark Side. There was nothing for Anakin Skywalker to live for anymore.

Lord Vader had served him well, but he was not nearly as useful as a new apprentice with a whole body with the full Force potential. Luke Skywalker would make a fine apprentice and Vader would join his precious wife in death. With the son of Skywalker at his side nothing would stop Palpatine from crushing the Rebellion and bringing the galaxy to its knees before the might of the Death Star and the Dark Side.

"Yes, my Master," Vader replied. Now Darth Vader was not as ignorant as the Emperor thought when it came to his Master's plans. He knew that Palpatine wanted Luke to be his apprentice. He also knew that Palpatine had lied about how his wife had died. Vader knew he didn't kill Padmé, he loved her too much.

Palpatine's treachery would not be cast aside; he would destroy him for his lies. He would destroy him for Padmé, she deserved to be avenged, she had died so young and Palpatine hadn't even once raised a finger to save her from dying.

Padmé would have hated the Empire, Vader mused morosely. No doubt if she were alive she would be hiding with the Rebels on some desolate planet. He hated the Rebellion as the Emperor did, but he hated his Master more, so he would avenge Padmé, not for the sake of the Rebellion, but for her sake. She deserved to live; it wasn't fair that she had died so young. She would have wanted her family together and that was why Luke would join him, it was what _she_ would have wanted, they should be together, families were stronger that way. And he was very eager to unite his family, which was why he wanted to find his son.

"Patience, my friend," Palpatine said, sensing Lord Vader's impatience. "In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the Dark Side of the Force."

"As you wish," Vader replied. Yes indeed, soon Father and Son would be reunited and at last they would stand together as they should have a long, long time ago. Palpatine would be gone and together Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker could make things the way they waned it to be, they would rule the galaxy together as Father and Son.

_If only Padmé was here_, Vader thought, _if she would have stood beside me there would have been no force in the galaxy that could stop us._

Master and Apprentice made their way down the rows and rows of soldiers further into the Death Star as they watched on, in awe of the supreme ruler of the galaxy as evil incarnate passed by them.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen," the Emperor said, cackling like a dying animal, his hideous voice echoing through the space station as Padmé watched him leave.

He may be able to see the future, but that didn't mean it would come to pass. Anakin said he dreamed that she would die in childbirth, she had fought off death and in the end the vision did not come true. She knew the Empire was teetering and ready to fall. And Padmé, amused, wondered if the Emperor could "foresee" his coming destruction at the hands of her son. She had faith in Luke, because from what she knew of him he was like her, he too had faith in his father. Obi Wan had appeared to her earlier and had told her to be careful and to not reveal herself to Anakin until it was the right time.

During their conversation, she had said there was still good in him, which Obi-Wan had found hard to believe. But Padmé scolded Obi-Wan reminding him that she had said it before when the twins were born before she had gone into a coma. He was still skeptical and said nothing to her when he disappeared into the Force.

Palpatine continued walking as he contemplated his plans. He knew that everything was going as planned, soon, Luke Skywalker would be a Sith and both Darth Vader and the pitiful man named Anakin Skywalker would be no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Luke Skywalker watched silently as the Imperial Officer bound his hands with binders. The Stormtroopers led him to the platform where Lord Vader's shuttle was. He watched the door open and saw the masked face of his father staring at him.

He had prepared himself for this moment. He knew that he could not destroy his father. He sought turn him back to the Light Side of the Force and bring him back to his true self. He knew it was what he had to do. The good wasn't completely driven from him. It was still in there somewhere.

He heard the Imperial Commander say, "This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area."

The man held out the Lightsaber to Lord Vader. "He was armed only with this."

"Good work, Commander," Vader replied. "Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, my Lord," the Commander answered, turning, he left them alone.

The Jedi and the Sith began walking slowly across the metal platform. "The Emperor has been expecting you," Darth Vader said solemnly.

"I know, father," Luke replied, resigned to the truth of his heritage.

"So, you have accepted the truth," Vader said, satisfied that he had accepted him as his father. They continued walking at a steady pace.

"I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke said, Anakin Skywalker was his father, his true, good self, not the hulking cyborg before him who was half man half machine.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me," Vader said, trying to convince himself of that fact. Anakin Skywalker was trying to gain control, trying to fight his way out, but the monster Darth Vader was railing against him. Anakin Skywalker was a weak nobody who didn't have the strength to do what needed to be done, Darth Vader was the one that the galaxy feared, he had gained his position of power all by himself, and Anakin had weakly sacrificed himself to help others keep their power, no, Darth Vader was the stronger now. Anakin Skywalker wouldn't haunt him anymore. Darth Vader successfully suppressed any hints of his former self.

"It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully," Luke said confidently. "That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

Vader pretended he wasn't really listening to what Luke said about his "true self" and began examining his son's Lightsaber.

"I see you have constructed a new Lightsaber," Darth Vader commented, infighting the blade. He turned it over in his hands. His Jedi training was finished.

"Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen," he finished, deactivating the laser sword.

"Come with me," Luke pleaded, all the sincerity in his voice reminded Vader of a painful memory.

_"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," Padmé said, desperation in her voice, longing for the man she once loved to stay with her, only to find he wasn't there anymore. All there was, was Darth Vader, an inhuman monster._

Vader tried to ignore Anakin Skywalker's regret at losing his Angel.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do," Vader said, lying, in a sense, "Obi-Wan" didn't think there was any hope for him, but the person he couldn't name, Padmé believed that he could come back. She had told him that he was a good person even as his mad lust for power had overtaken him and destroyed the man she loved.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side. I _must_ obey my Master," Vader said. The Dark Side is what had kept him alive all these years, the Emperor had saved his life and so he served his Master, knowing full well that he wasn't powerful enough to destroy him on his own. That was why he needed Luke at his side, combining their strength they would overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy as father and son. At least if everything went according to plan.

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me," Luke said, he would not join the Dark Side, he refused to do that.

"If that is your destiny…" Vader began. He did not wish to destroy his son, but if he refused the Dark Side, what alternatives were there? He couldn't betray his Master. The Emperor was strong enough to destroy them both if Luke refused to fight him.

"Search your feelings, father," Luke said earnestly. "You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

"It is too late for me, son," Vader said, resigned to his fate. He couldn't change anything even if he renounced the Dark Side. What's done was done and that was the end of it. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. _He_ is your Master now."

"Then my father is truly dead," Luke said, Anakin Skywalker still resided inside Darth Vader, he only needed to rekindle the Jedi within his father. But could he save him before the Alliance attacked and destroyed the Death Star? Could he turn his father back before it was too late for both of them?

* * *

_"Padme, I saw your ship..." Anakin told her, a note of concern in his voice. Why was she here? What was going on with her?_

_"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed, embracing him._

_"It's all right, you're safe now," Anakin reassured her. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things," she said. She needed to know if what Obi-Wan had told her about Anakin killing the younglings was true._

_"What things?" Anakin demanded incredulously. What lies had Obi-Wan been whispering in her ears?_

_"He said you have turned to the _Dark Side_...that you killed younglings," Padmé told him, fearing the worst._

_"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin said evenly. All these things had to be done for the greater good of the galaxy, the Jedi were a dangerous threat that had to be stopped. Why couldn't she see that?_

_"He cares about us," Padmé said, referring to Obi-Wan. He would help them and keep them safe from the "Emperor" He could help Anakin keep her from dying. His vision did not have to come to pass._

_"Us?!" Anakin asked, hardly believing his ears. Obi-Wan knew they were married, did she tell him? Did she betray him as he feared she would? Palpatine was right, the Senate had become too corrupt, he couldn't even trust his own wife anymore. _

_"He knows...He wants to help you," Padmé said earnestly._

_"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't...he can't help you. He's not strong enough," Anakin rationalized. Obi-Wan wasn't her husband _he_ was, he was doing all of this so she would be safe. She was being irrational._

_"Anakin, all I want is your love," Padmé said; that was all she needed. She didn't want his powers or any status the Emperor could offer her and Anakin. She had him with her and that was all that mattered._

_"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that," Anakin said, love is what brought them together, and it was because he loved her that he was doing this. Love couldn't save the galaxy; that was why he needed the _Dark Side_; he could use it to save her. Didn't she want to live to see her children grow up?_

_"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this," she pleaded. Anakin wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions. He was throwing away everything he had ever believed in. She had once told him, "I would not have you give up your life for me," and that was what he was doing, but she knew that despite all his good intentions, the _Dark Side_ was not the answer to their problems. There had to be another way, another solution besides meaningless death and destruction._

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" Anakin stated adamantly. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." _

_Padmé stared at him in horror, now he was trying to justify killing all the younglings in the Jedi Temple and all the other horrible things she didn't even know about. There was still time for him to stop the madness and redeem himself. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." This was the only rational thing she could think of, hide away from the Emperor and raise their children together. They could start over and have the life they had always wanted._

_"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic," Anakin stated boldly. His next words threw Padmé for a loop. "I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be."_

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her husband's lust for power driven him to delusions of grandeur? "I don't believe what I'm hearing ...Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."_

_"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan," Anakin said. The Jedi were the traitors to the Republic, they had plotted to overthrow the Senate. He needed her at his side; he had to convince her that he was right."The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."_

_"I don't know you anymore," Padmé sobbed. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow."_

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked._

_"Because of what you've done...what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back!" she desperately pleaded."I love you."_

_"Liar!" Anakin raged, spotting Obi-Wan Kenobi standing on the platform of her ship._

_"No!" she tried to explain that she didn't know he had snuck aboard, but he was raving and she couldn't get a word in edge-wise._

_"You're with him!" Anakin ranted, "You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!"_

_"NO!" she begged."Anakin. I swear...I..." she felt her throat constrict as her air was suddenly cut off as she tried to speak._

_"Let her go!" Obi-Wan commanded his former apprentice. That was the last thing she heard before consciousness left her._

Padmé was jolted out of her reverie by the sight of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker as they entered the Emperor's throne room. She noted her son resembled Anakin; his hair worn in a style similar to Anakin's when he was a slave on Tatooine. She watched them as they walked toward Palpatine's throne.

Emperor Palpatine swiveled around in his chair.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. You no longer need those." He used the Force to release Luke's binders.

"Guards, leave us," Palpatine ordered. Padmé and Myn Kyneugh turned around and walked around to where they couldn't be seen but could still protect the Emperor if he needed it. She would be able to hear the confrontation but not be able to see the actual duel.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training," Palpatine gloated. "In time you will call _me_ Master."

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father," Luke kept his voice even, he wasn't about to let the Emperor bully him.

"Oh, no, my young Jed," Palpatine said, rising from his throne. "You will find that it is you who are mistaken," Palpatine paused for effect, "...about a great many things."

"His Lightsaber," Vader said, handing his Master his son's Jedi weapon.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's," he noted. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the Dark Side. So will it be with you."

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me," Luke replied. His friends would come through, they would overthrow the Empire and he would sacrifice himself if necessary to ensure that the Sith were destroyed.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet, Palpatine said. "Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here." He walked back toward his throne.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said.

"Your faith in your friends is yours," Palpatine retorted, still holding Luke's Lightsaber.

"It is pointless to resist, my son," Vader told him. This was the only way for them to be a family again. The only way to stop this galactic civil war was to stand united and destroy their enemies.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design," Palpatine hissed angrily. "Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

Luke was horrified. His friends were trapped and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive," Palpatine smiled smugly.

Luke turned his attention to vast window, watching the space battle outside. He watched as X-Wings and TIE fighters battled for supremacy. Ships exploded and laser fire shot out across the vast blackness of space.

He moved back and sat down.

"Come, boy," Palpatine commanded. "See for yourself. From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

Luke turned back to him suddenly, staring at his Lightsaber lying on Palpatine's throne.

"You want this, don't you?" he taunted. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

"No!" Luke protested.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, are now mine!" the Emperor gloated.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station," Palpatine declared.

"Fire at will, Commander," Palpatine gave the order.

Luke watched in horror as the Second Death Star opened fie on one of the Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. The space dog-fighting continued as Rebel ships moved away from the Death Star and engaged the Super Star Destroyers.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends," Palpatine taunted.

Luke felt his rage rising. He had to do something. He had to stop them somehow. There was no alternative. He had to kill the Emperor.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete," Palpatine knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to Luke Skywalker. He was very much like Anakin. He knew that if his friends were threatened, he would become angry. Anakin had been much easer to seduce, desperation to safe his wife is what drove him. It was easy to play on his heartstrings. Luke was proving to be more difficult, which meant he would be much more loyal to him even than Darth Vader. Vader was a good apprentice, but he knew that Vader had his own plans for Skywalker.

Luke suddenly turned back to the Emperor and used the Force to call his Jedi weapon to his hand. He swung his Lightsaber to strike down the hated Emperor. Vader a titivated his saber and slammed his blade against his son's.

Luke attacked Darth Vader, using the fifth Lightsaber form known as Djem So, blocking his father's thrusts and slashing back. He pressed the blade against Vader's trying to gain leverage. Right to left, he brought his Lightsaber swinging at Darth Vader. Suddenly, he kicked out, landing a firm hit to Darth Vader's midsection.

Darth Vader tumbled down the stairs, crying out in surprise. He landed on the floor.

"Good. Use your aggressive feelings, boy!" Palpatine goaded. "Let the hate flow through you."

Luke realized that he was using his anger to give him strength. He calmed himself, deactivated his Lightsaber and waited for Vader to attack.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader said, getting to his feet. Vader began walking slowly toward Luke, making his way up the stairs.

"I will not fight you, father," Luke replied calmly, controlling his emotions.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses," Vader said, striking at his son, using his skills as a swordsman to stay on the offensive. Luke raised his Saber and blocked the blows, locking blades with his father more than once as he moved up the stairs. Suddenly taking the offensive, he whirled his blade around and jumped up to avoid a blow as be flipped back up onto a high platform. He deactivated his Lightsaber.

"Your thoughts betray you, father. I feel the good in you...the conflict," Luke said, hoping that his words would affect his father and rekindle the sprit of Anakin Skywalker inside of him.

"There is no conflict," Vader said, denying the words even though he was trying to convince himself that he did not believe them.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now," Luke was sure if Anakin Skywalker were completely gone he would have killed him on Bespin when he refused to join him. If he were Darth Vader completely he wouldn't care about Anakin Skywalker's son, he did care about him even though he refused to admit it.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny," Vader said as he threw his Lightsaber up and cut the supports of the walkway on which Luke was standing. He made his way down the stairs and reignited his Lightsaber after he called it back to his hand.

"Good. Good," Palpatine said, standing up and moving forward so he could see the confrontation. Everything was going as planned.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," Darth Vader said, searching for his son.

"I will not fight you," Luke's disembodied voice said.

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." He could sense Luke's connection with Leia Organa. He could sense the love he felt for her and the agony she was in as she was hit by blaster fire. This connection could only be felt by siblings, if Luke and Leia were siblings that means they were born around the same time. Padmé had given birth to twins!

"Sister! So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will," Vader smiled. His daughter was so much like him. Angry and impatient, she would make a fine Sith apprentice.

_"Never!"_ Luke roared. The thought that Leia would turn to the Dark Side broke his resolve. He wouldn't let that happen to her, he would destroy Vader and the Emperor, even if it cost him his soul. He ignited his Lightsaber and attacked Vader with such fury that even the Dark Lord who had mastered many Lightsaber fighting styles over the years, could not repel.

Luke strike wildly, swinging his Lightsaber from right to left in wild rage. He slashed through metal as he struck high and low, pushing his advantage as he forced Vader back across a small bridge. He kept up his barrage as Vader uselessly tried to parry his thrusts. Finally, the Dark Lord was overwhelmed and stumbled. Luke struck at him over and over until he cut off his right mechanical hand. Vader cried out as he fell back. Wheezing, he held up his other hand in a gesture of surrender.

"Good!" Palpatine gloated. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

Luke stared at his mechanical hand and realized that he had become the very thing he was fighting, and now he had a choice, join the Emperor or die. He decided he would rather die than become a puppet of Palpatine just as his father had. He would be a Jedi, like Anakin Skywalker was before he fell. He would be strong and resist it.

"Never!" Luke said. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

The Emperor's glee turned to rage. "So be it...Jedi."

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed," Palpatine hissed. He shot out Dark Side Lightening at Luke and the young Jedi tried to block it, but was soon overwhelmed. He fell to the floor and groaned in agony. He clutched desperately at a canister to keep from falling into the Death Star's reactor shaft.

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand," Palpatine said, stopping for a moment to gloat. He sent out more lightening and Luke screamed. Lord Vader climbed to his feet and staggered over to his Master's side.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision," Palpatine continued to torment Luke, wanting him to die a slow, agonizing death.

"Father, please. Help me!" Luke pleaded, writhing in pain.

Vader's mind flashed back to a nightmare from another lifetime. His beloved Padmé giving birth and screaming in pain, _"Anakin, help me!"_ He had sold his soul to save her, and he had failed.

"Now, young Skywalker...you will die," Palpatine smiled as he began his final assault on the Son of Skywalker. He let the lightening flow from his hands, concentrating so each burst would be more powerful than the last. He gloated in his final victory. The Last of the Jedi would fall, and the Jedi would be no more.

Vader remembered that on his first day of being "born" inside the life support suit he had asked if Padmé was safe. Palpatine's answer had been,_ "I'm afraid she died...it seems in your anger, you killed her."_ His Master had lied, he had kept him his slave because of all his lies and he hated being a slave. He had been Watto's slave for nine years on Tatooine. He had been Palpatine's slave for over 20 years. He decided he would do the most selfless thing he had ever done. He would let go of his hate and save his son as he should have let go of his hate a long time ago on Mustafar when Padmé had begged him to come away with her to raise their unborn child, his newly discovered twin children. With final burst of strength he moved forward and grabbed Palpatine under his arms and lifted him up over his head, which was an impressive feat since he normally could not move his mechanical arms up above his shoulders because of the heavy weight of the cumbersome suit.

"No!" Myn Kyneugh screamed as he entered the room and saw Darth Vader holding the Emperor above his head as he prepared to hurl his Master into the bowels of the Death Star's reactor shaft.

Without any hesitation, Padmé unsheathed her double-bladed Vibroblade and thrust it through Myn Kyneugh as he prepared to strike down Darth Vader. She watched as Vader threw Palpatine over into the reactor shaft. He watched his Master fall and moved as if to jump off into the abyss with him. Luke quietly pulled him back into his arms and cradled him there in the throne room. For the first time in years, Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader felt at peace with himself.

"You, guard can you hear me?" Vader asked.

"Yes, Lord Vader?" Padmé answered, keeping up the charade of being a loyal Imperial Guard.

"Hail my Star Destroyer, the _Executor _and tell them I give them the direct order to surrender," Vader commanded weakly.

Padmé quickly ran over to Palpatine's throne and pushed a button, contacting the _Executor_.

"By the direct order of Lord Vader himself, Admiral Piett is to surrender to the Rebel Alliance before they destroy your ship," she said to a stunned Admiral Piett.

"Yes, of course," Firmus Piett answered. He turned to his men. "Hail the Rebel flagship and tell them that by the order of Lord Vader himself we surrender." Out of curiosity he added, "Where is Lord Vader?"

"He is severely injured due to the Emperor's Force Lightening. The Emperor turned on him when his plans to recruit Skywalker went awry," Padmé said. That was close enough to the truth as it wouldn't cause suspicion. "The Emperor is dead," she added. "And surrender is your best option at the moment as the Death Star will soon be destroyed by the Rebel Alliance."

"I myself can see this with my own eyes. They've decimated over half our fleet of Super Star Destroyers," Firmus Piett said. "You must get Lord Vader off that space station immediately."

"We're on our way. Land on the Endor moon and inform the Rebel Alliance that you are defecting to them," Padmé said. "They will go much easier on you if you do; besides, I have a feeling you are more loyal to Lord Vader than the Emperor."

"Indeed, that is true. I have just been informed that the Rebels accept our surrender and want us to land on the forest moon." Piett ended the transmission.

Padmé rushed over to Luke was helping a weakened Darth Vader to his feet. She grabbed his other shoulder. Luke stared at her, alarmed but too weak to fight.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am someone who is loyal to your father. I am no follower of the Emperor or the Dark Side. Come, Luke, we must get him out of here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Luke asked.

"I will explain everything when we arrive on Endor. For now I wish to save your father." She helped Luke drag Anakin Skywalker out of the room and towards and empty Imperial shuttle.

Dragging him aboard, they quickly started up the shuttle and flew away from the second Death Star. Within seconds of their departure, the Death Star exploded in a ball of fire.

They descended down to the Endor moon and together they disembarked.

"Who are you, really?" Luke asked once more. The mysterious woman who had helped him and his father escape the Death Star had never fully answered his question as to who she was. She had merely said that she was loyal to his father. What was that supposed to mean?

"I knew your father, Luke, a long time ago, before the Empire," Padmé admitted. "I wish to speak to Mon Mothma, I know that she was one of the founding leaders of the Rebel Alliance and that she is here on Endor. After I speak with her I will tell you everything."

"No," Luke said strongly. "First, you explain to me how you know my father."

"We were…friends," Padmé chose her words carefully.

"I sense you don't just know my father, you _know _him, as in you are close to him. You were more than just his friend, and somehow…_I _know you…" his voice trailed off as he reached out to the Force.

He could feel a sense of protection emitting from this woman and…love. The realization hit him, this woman was his…

"Mother? Is that you?" he asked. He took a step towards her.

She did not move, but slowly reached up to remove the helmet covering her face. Luke saw her face for the first time and gasped. She was beautiful, just as Leia had told him; his sister was the mirror image of their mother. Leia had their mother's eyes, face, and hair. The resemblance was stunning. Luke moved forward and embraced her.

"Mother," he whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes as he tried unsuccessfully, to keep them at bay.

"Luke, oh Luke," Padmé whispered softly, repeating the words she had told him when he was born. After what seemed like an eternity, they parted.

"Go on, son. Your sister and your friends will be expecting you," she said, gesturing toward the celebration in the Ewok camp beyond.

"But Mother, who will take care of Father?" Luke asked.

"I will look after him and make sure that he gets medical attention, now go, it's not good for the hero of the Alliance to not celebrate with his friends."

"All right, Mother, I'll go," he said. "Should I tell Leia?"

"Not yet," she replied. "It's not time. You told her about Anakin, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said.

"You can't tell her about me, not yet. She's still trying to process all this. It must be hard for her to think that the monster she hates is her birth father."

"But I can see the good in him; can it be so hard for her?"

"She has suffered many things because of her father. He tortured her and watched as Alderaan was destroyed. She won't be so forgiving because…She's like him in more ways than she knows."

"How did you know she was tortured?"

"It's no secret what Vader does to his prisoners."

"Then are you saying that I'm like you?" Luke asked.

"In some ways, yes, you always believed he could come back, even after all the things he's done," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have to find him help. Now go."

Luke disappeared into the forest. Padmé turned her attention back to Anakin when suddenly she saw Firmus Piett and some other Imperial Officers running toward her.

"We recognized this shuttle…but there is one question I must ask you, if I may," Piett said formally.

"What would that be, Admiral?" she asked.

"You…know Lord Vader personally, do you not? Or you would not seek to save him," Piett said guardedly.

"What makes you say that?" Padmé inquired.

"Most of the other officers abandoned the Death Star during the first tremors after we lost the shield generator on the forest moon. They were all fleeing, every man for himself. None would lift a finger to help an injured Lord Vader. As much as they feared him, many Imperials hated him."

"Do you share that sentiment, Admiral?"

"No, as a commander, he was very totalitarian, but he would never force his men to do something he wouldn't have done himself, many times Lord Vader led us into battle, and I admire him for that. Why would you save him?"

"Can you keep this conversation quiet if the Rebel Alliance questions you about me?"

"Yes," Piett promised.

"I saved him because…he is my husband," Padmé said quietly. The officers were stunned. Lord Vader had a _wife_? Since when? How come this wasn't public knowledge? Surely someone of her importance would be known among Imperial officials.

"Why has he never made it public knowledge that he is married?" Piett asked, voicing everyone's questions.

"Besides the fact that he believed I was dead, public knowledge of my marriage would have been a direct threat to the Emperor."

"He believed that you were dead?" Piett asked. "Who told him that?"

"Palpatine, most likely, I don't know what was said, but I knew that it was enough to make him what he was."

"Milady," Piett said. "We will give him the medical attention he needs aboard the _Executor_."

"No, there must be another way to get his life support system working again," she said. His breathing is already labored as it is."

"But Milady, on the _Executor_ Lord Vader has a special meditation chamber where he can breathe the hyper-oxygenated air without his breath mask."

"I need help to move him there, he's unconscious," Padmé said. Just then, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Han Solo all came running up.

"What's going on here?" Han demanded. "What's _he_ doing here?" he gestured to the unconscious Vader lying on the ground.

"He has surrendered to the Rebel Alliance and needs medical attention," Piett replied before Padmé could say anything.

Leia gave her mother a long, scrutinizing look. "And who are you?"

'That doesn't matter now. All that matters is saving him," Padmé replied.

"Why should we save him?" Han asked. "I mean, he's not exactly someone we want around."

"With all the information he knows about the Imperial forces, he could end this war in months," Padmé told him curtly, using her senatorial tone of voice. "Just because the Alliance destroyed the Death Star, doesn't mean every Imperial is going to up and surrender. There are plenty of politicians who've been waiting for Palpatine to die just so they could assume his position as Emperor."

"As much as I hate him, I know you're right," Leia said.

"Where do we need to take him?" Luke asked.

"To his Star Destroyer the _Executor_, there he has a meditation chamber where he can breathe air without his mask. That should give the droids enough time to fix his breath mask," Piett explained quickly.

"Han, can you help me pick up his legs?" Luke asked.

"Okay, but don't get the idea that I'm doing this to help him. I'm doing this because you want me to," Han said, picking up Vader's booted feet. Luke grabbed Vader under the arms and hoisted him up.

"Man, he sure is a lot of dead weight," Han commented as they quickly made their way onboard the _Executor_. They rushed past stunned Imperial Officers as Piett led them to Lord Vader's mediation chamber.

Once they were all inside, Admiral Piett shut the chamber and used the mechanical claw to remove Darth Vader's breath mask.

All of them gasped in shock as they stared at the Dark Lord's bald, scarred face for the first time. Leia had expected to see the face of a disfigured monster, not a broken, pathetic man, though her hatred for him remained, she felt strangely sympathetic. Luke had told her Vader was her father but she refused to accept it. Luke wondered what could have possible happened to his father that his body had to be sustained on life support.

Han had to wonder how this guy had terrorized the galaxy. Underneath the mask, he wasn't very scary looking. He too had been expecting to see a monster, but just because he was half machine didn't make him any more sympathetic to him. He was still the man who had tortured him and had him frozen in carbonite.

They all listened as they tried to hear if Darth Vader was breathing. Luke reached out to the Force and felt his father's presence.

"He's still here," Luke told them. Han blinked in surprise.

"How do you know?" Han asked.

"I can feel him, he's not dead," Luke replied. Luke and Han placed Vader on his bed inside the meditation chamber.

"Good news," Piett said looking at the screens as he checked Lord Vader's vital signs. He had a 21-B medical droid and a DD-13 into the room and had them examine the Sith Lord as well for confirmation of his health. The DD-13 replaced the cybernetic arm that Vader had lost during his battle with Luke on the Second Death Star.

He turned to them, "Good news, Lord Vader is stabilizing; he should be able to recover."

"Good, the sooner he recovers the sooner we can put him on trial for war crimes," Leia said.

"You shouldn't say that now!" Luke protested hotly. "We need him to help us _end_ the war, not a trial. After the war is over we can put him on trial, but not now. It's not the time."

"A trial would be hasty. If any word has gotten about Lord Vader's "Death" on the HoloNet, they will make it appear to be that the Rebels killed him. They will make him a hero. If you put him on trial now, the Imperial forces will use him as a rallying point. Believe me, Leia Organa. I may be an Imperial, but I am loyal to Lord Vader first and foremost, not Palpatine."

"You're loyal to a monster," Leia seethed. "How can you follow him after all the atrocities he's committed. I can't and refuse to believe that this monster could be my—" she stopped suddenly, realizing that she hadn't told Han that Darth Vader was her father.

"What?" Han asked. "He's what?"

"Luke told me, that Darth Vader was his father…" she said quietly, purposely referring to Luke so she would have to directly acknowledge her true parentage.

"But you said Luke said you were his sister so that would make him…whoa!" Han said as he put two and two together.

"That would make Lord Vader's true identity Anakin Skywalker," Piett broke in. Luke stared at the Admiral astonished. How did he know that?

"How did you know?" Luke asked.

"Anakin Skywalker was the Hero With No Fear in the Clone Wars, he was renowned throughout the galaxy as the greatest pilot there ever was. When Lord Vader began to obsess with finding you, I began doing some digging. I discovered that Anakin Skywalker was never listed as one of the Jedi killed during the Great Jedi Purges, and I thought it too coincidental that Anakin Skywalker disappeared as Darth Vader appeared as the Emperor's right hand man."

The notion that Darth Vader was once a hero seemed laughable to Leia, she turned and was about to ask to be let out of the chamber when suddenly, she heard a voice barely above a whisper say, "Admiral Piett?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," the Admiral replied.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"On your Star Destroyer _Executor_, Milord," Piett answered.

"Is Luke all right? Is he safe?" Anakin asked, mirroring the words he had used so long ago. He hoped he would receive good news.

"Yes, Lord Vader, he is safe, he is in this chamber with you right now."

"Luke…" Anakin strained to see his son through his badly damaged eyes. Luke moved so his father could see him.

"You look so much like I did…when I was your age," Anakin whispered. "Is your sister with you?"

"I am here but I refuse to have anything to do with you _Lord Vader_," Leia spat venomously.

"She hates me…I deserve that much from her," he said. "I became this way because I wanted to save your mother, Luke, and instead I lost her…"

Padmé wanted desperately to say something but she knew the shock of the revelation that she was still alive might kill him, so she decided to remain quiet. However the sight of him caused her to let down the Force barriers in her mind, revealing her presence to him immediately. They had been so close that he knew her Force signature.

"No…It can't be…" he whispered. "I'm just dreaming…"

"What did you say, Milord?" Piett asked.

"My wife…I thought I felt her presence…but she's been dead for years…" Anakin closed his eyes and reached out to the Force. He felt Padmé presence and it was strong, almost as if she were in the room with him.

"Milord, she's here, in this room," Piett insisted. "She was one of the Emperor's Royal Guards onboard the Death Star. She escaped with Skywalker and brought you here for medical attention."

Padmé got up her courage and moved to where Anakin could see her.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, Padmé," he replied as tears of joy leaked from his damaged eyes. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, in awe of the fact that his beloved wife was still alive and relieved that she bore no ill will toward him. Han, Leia, Luke, Admiral Piett and Padmé all left him to sleep in his meditation chamber. For the first time in 20 years, Anakin Skywalker slept without hearing the screams of his victims or Padmé's pleading cries for him to come with her. For the first time in a long time, he rested in peace.


End file.
